This invention relates generally to the packaging of yarns and more particularly, to an apparatus for winding a controlled length of yarn in advance of the primary yarn package on tandem windups, one above the other.
In the initiation of a fresh package on an empty yarn package support it is usually desirable to provide a short winding or "transfer tail" isolated from the main winding which is freely available for tying to the outer end of yarn on another package when rewinding or otherwise processing yarn.
Although devices for applying transfer tails are known for single windups, they are less than satisfactory when the arrangement shown in FIG. 7 of Campbell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,238 is used in which one windup assembly is placed above another as would be desirable for winding a large number of threadlines from a single spinning cell. Campbell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,238 is incorporated herein by reference.